


野犬

by ichikyuumomo



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikyuumomo/pseuds/ichikyuumomo





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

“少当家的伤情如何？”

男人深夜冒雪而来，将大衣和围巾交给一边的女仆，一路的匆忙，加上屋内的暖意，让他微微有了些汗意，他松了松衣领，沉着声音问迎上来的管家。

这个男人年逾而立，身材修长，长年位居高位而积威深重，即使如今毫无表情，也叫人微微发憷，女仆接过他的衣物，小心翼翼地退了下去。

管家微微低着头，不动声色道：“回先生的话，医生已经给当家的做了手术，他现在还在休息。”他将“当家的”三个字咬得稍重。

男人听得一清二楚，微微眯起眼睛看他，“是呀，我怎给忘了。我的好侄子已经当家了。不过到底是年轻，行事没个小心，险些叫人要了命，还得叔父我收拾残局。”

男人叫王景，是这个家族年轻家主的叔父，得到家主遭受枪击的消息，大半夜一刻也没停地赶到这间别墅里。他想家主受伤无法主事，理应由他来打理局面，想必此刻书房里已经聚集了几个心腹，只等主持大局的人。

王景一笑，面上的森寒缓了不少，“不过，身为长辈，这也是我该做的。后辈嘛，还年轻，做得不妥当的地方慢慢学，慢慢改过来就是了。”

管家至始至终没有插嘴，只是低着头。

“我侄子在哪里呢，我先去看看他。”

“当家的在卧室里休息呢。”

“带我过去。”

“好的。”

王景被带到二楼的卧室，还未靠近，立在卧室门口的人已经将目光冷冷地扫了过来。

如同弓着背的狼，在雪原中锁定了猎物，猩红的双眸泛起嗜杀残酷的光，足底轻点雪地，不动声色地蓄力，最后抓住时机如同暴雷一跃而出，以獠牙咬断猎物的脖颈。

王景这辈子也没有被人这么盯着过，立刻不甚愉悦地皱起眉来，低低骂了一句“养的什么狗”。

他知道，这个男人就是周慎，那条传说中的疯狗。在周慎还是雇佣兵的时候，这个名字已经如雷贯耳，这两个字是用成堆的尸体和浓烈的血腥味堆起来的，叫人一听就不寒而栗。可现下，那条疯狗居然乖乖给王家看门，他的侄子真是好手段，他至今不知道这条疯狗是怎么被驯服的。

王景眼皮也没抬，“让开。”

周慎冷冷地横在他身前，挡住了他的去路。管家远远躲在一边，一副事不关己高高挂起。

王景甚是不耐：“我叫你让开。”

周慎呲牙一笑，“没有人能叫我让开。”

王景终于肯掀起眼皮瞧他，“你知道我是谁吗？”

“我只知道没有人能靠近这个房间一步。”

王景哼出一声冷笑，“这会子逞什么威风，连主子都护不好的废物。”

周慎面沉如水。

正僵持着，门里突然传出一个少年的声音，“周慎，让我叔父进来。”

周慎这才往后一退，眼角瞥了王景一眼，推门进了房间。

卧室的床侧对着门口，少年靠在床头，望着窗外，深夜的雪正在静默地降落。他听到响动，转过脸来，乌黑的碎发柔软地搭在他眉间，表情无喜无悲。

王景见这个侄子的次数不多，唯二两次印象深刻的，一是他十五岁生日，他由一个男孩出落成一个少年，稚嫩的脸庞褪去一些婴儿肥，侬丽的线条便明显了。这个少年在宴会上，他的父亲揽着他的肩膀，向所有人介绍这个继承人，他垂着眼睛一笑，没有人能分清他眼底的情绪，只是那瞬间的惊艳无论如何也无法忘怀。再就是去年，他的父亲、王家的家主忽然患病身亡，这个漂亮的少年第一时间从国外赶回来，为父亲操办了一场庄重体面的葬礼。然后当天晚上召集了父亲所有的心腹，分析局势，排兵布阵，挡住了所有欲图趁虚而入的家族，保住了王家所有的堂口，和家族成员的命。

王景仍旧记得那时，这个少年坐在厚重的办公桌背后，没人读得透这个年轻人，他问王景：“叔父，你有什么意见吗？”王景面无表情地回答：“没有，你做得很好。只是兄长刚逝世不久，你一回来，还来不及吊唁就大动干戈，不知将兄长置之何地。”少年倏尔一笑，“原来叔父如此重情重义重礼。”

落雪的安静深夜，这个少年望向自己，乌黑的发，苍白的脸，极致的对比反而艳丽得惊心动魄，王景不由得再次回想起他十五岁的生日宴会，王景站在远处，那个少年垂眸一笑，好像万物褪色，一切急速倒退，除了那点艳色，世界之外再无世界。

王俊凯向他点头，“劳烦叔父深夜前来了。”

王景收回心思，沉着脸，训斥这个晚辈：“你看看你养的好狗，一点规矩也不懂，浪费我这么多时间。”

王俊凯低低一笑：“野犬一条，兽性难驯，让您受惊了。”

王景皱起眉，正想说什么，只见王俊凯向周慎招手，“过来。”

周慎沉默地走到他跟前。

王俊凯说：“把头低下来。”

周慎照做。

然后王俊凯挥手在周慎脸上抽了一耳光，动静之大连王景都吃了一惊，反倒是周慎，这位传说中的煞神，静静地站在那，被容貌艳丽的少年打得脸偏向一边，这张英俊的脸蛋很快泛起了红肿，他却仍旧异常平静，被打完之后规规矩矩地退到床尾。

王俊凯转向王景，很是真诚的模样：“这是给您赔罪的。”

王景这才可有可无地点了点头。

周慎用舌头顶了顶被扇了巴掌的脸颊，直直地盯着王俊凯，眼里有说不出的邪气。

处理完了这些琐事，王俊凯向管家道：“带我叔父去书房，我一会就过去。”

管家恭敬地欠身：“是。”

王俊凯掀开被子下床来，命令周慎：“过来，给我换衣服。”

王景神色略微松动，盯着王俊凯的清瘦的背部，那里绑了绷带，微微渗着血，他张开双臂，任由周慎低头给自己褪下睡衣，王景提议道：“你刚受了伤，应该多加休息，这些事交给我吧。”

王俊凯侧过脸看他，“我运气好，并无大碍。”

管家向王景微微欠身：“先生，请。”

王景深深看了王俊凯一眼，跟着管家走了。

周慎比王俊凯高了半个头，因此为他扣衬衫扣子时不得不低下头，正在他专心扣扣子时，王俊凯忽然猛地一拽他的衣服领子，把他整个人扯近自己，然后扳住他的下巴，仔细地端详那浮起红掌印的半张脸，看够了，便一笑：“肿了也挺帅。”

周慎直直地盯着他，几乎要望进他的眸子里，也笑：“我真想咬死你，吞进肚子里。”

王俊凯眨眨眼，那双桃花眼春水明媚，他柔声细语说：“我知道。”他轻轻拍了拍周慎的脸颊，“好了，给主人穿好衣服，今晚带你去吃好吃的。”

王景跟一众王家的心腹等不多时，书房的门就被周慎推开，王俊凯随之走了进来，他穿着一丝不苟的白衬衫黑西装，连袖口都精心地扣好了袖扣，袖口之下露出了一小截纤细瓷白的手腕。王俊凯这一点像历代的家主，风度翩翩，举止优雅，时刻注意保持形象，甚至连受了枪伤也不例外，只要出现在众人面前就总是滴水不漏的模样。这意味着他们良好的自我管理能力，任何时候都处变不惊，给人以无比强大的安全感，这是天生的领袖，天生适合被追随。

众人目光聚集在王俊凯身上，不自觉地站起来，恭恭敬敬地问好：“家主好。”

王俊凯点点头，“坐下吧。”

周慎为王俊凯拉开椅子，等他坐下，然后静默地站在他身后。看他坐下，众人才敢坐。

王俊凯举目环视众人，除王景外，房间里还等着另外两人，一是带着眼镜，面容清秀的高趁，他通常负责打理家里的账单，剩下一人便是陈礼，他是管理层中的佼佼者，王俊凯把什么事情交于他打理都颇为放心。

王俊凯看着他们，说的第一句话是：“想必大致情况大家都了解了吧，有人活得不耐烦了。”

“但事情还是简单的，杀手已经抓到了。”

王景愣了一下，“怎么抓到的？”

王俊凯看了他一眼，“我有条好狗。”

王俊凯是出了一个私人聚会的门，当场被伏击的，那一枪击中他的后背，他分不清是第二枪更快还是周慎更快，那一刻周慎已如豹子般疾冲而出，抽出枪支扣动扳机，随后响起两道枪声，一道射穿了王俊凯身边的柱子，一道射进了人体。

彼时还在街道上，枪声响起，人群爆发出尖叫，四处逃散，杀手无可躲藏，他被击穿了腿骨正跪在地上，鲜血染红了他身下的白雪。他正举枪准备开出第三枪的时候，周慎的第二枪已经打穿了他的手腕。

王俊凯已经被保镖护了起来，冷眼看向那名瘫倒在地的杀手，扯唇轻轻一笑。

王景听了事情经过，陷入默然。

王俊凯身为晚辈，礼貌地询问长辈的意见：“叔父，你觉得是谁有这个熊心豹子胆呢？”

王景沉吟半晌，“最近我们家的生意做得大了，或许被盯上了吧。”

王俊凯也点点头，“我也是这么想的。”

正说着，门被敲了两下，王俊凯一抬眼：“进来。”

“家主，”来人瓮声瓮气的，“问出来了。”他一进来，便带进了满身的血腥味，“是金鱼帮那群人。”来人正是外号暴徒的赵震，此人与周慎有几分相像，也是亡命之徒一般的存在，手段冷厉残忍，审人这事交给他再合适不过。

王俊凯听了，眯起眼睛，“那人呢？”

赵震一愣，挠挠头，“不小心弄死了。”

王俊凯转过头去看周慎，“今晚吃鱼，怎么样？”

周慎看他，“鱼有什么好吃的，我吃过更好吃的。”他勾起唇角，笑得暧昧不清。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

金鱼帮的帮主守在电话前，迟迟没有收到王家家主的死讯，也没有得到杀手的消息。

成王败寇。他知道他是败了。

一件事，总有很多变数，落在庭院的雪也有万千种形状。

王家的人冲进来，伴随着震天的枪声和惨叫，积雪渗了红。

走进金鱼帮主宅的庭院，王俊凯驻足在桥上，往下望去，湖面已经结冰，他对周慎说：“我听闻金鱼帮奉鱼为庇护神，养了许多美丽的金鱼，今天见不到，以后怕是也见不到了。”

周慎在他身后，一言不发。

深冬寒夜，王俊凯是又畏寒的体质，冰凉的雪落在肩头，他忍不住打了个寒颤，“真冷，我们去主屋坐坐吧。”

周慎闻言，脱下外套，披到他肩上。

王俊凯回头看他，男人身上只剩一件单薄的衬衫，却无知无感一般岿然不动。

王俊凯收紧了身上的外套，评价道：“沾了别人的血，一股血腥味。”

周慎一扯唇角，露出异样的笑意，“除此之外呢？”

两人挨得极近，周慎能闻到少年身上的冷香，清甜的呼吸落在他的颈侧，浅色的唇与他的皮肤相差不过几毫米，暧昧得像是要吻上去。

那个少年用只有他们俩能听到的声音在他耳边说：“还有——你的体温，和气味。”

王俊凯说要去主屋坐坐，还真是去主屋坐坐。不过主屋已经事先被手下“清扫”干净，横七竖八倒了许多尸体，只剩得金鱼帮帮主一个还能喘气，身上开了几个血洞，奄奄一息瘫在地上。

王俊凯身上披着染血的外套，坐在他对面的沙发上，似乎还是嫌冷，皱了皱眉，“怎么连个暖气也没有。”

暴徒赵震一抹脸上的红色液体，讪笑道：“刚刚……不小心打烂了。”

王俊凯盯着他：“破坏别人的财产多不好，以后不要这样了。”

赵震低头称是。

“来，把金帮主扶起来，我要和他说说话。”

赵震抓住金帮主的头发往上一扯，露出一张几乎不能被称作脸的面容来，“王……”他喉咙里咯咯作响，咕噜噜吐出血沫，极力挤出一个字：“杀……”一个字还没咽下，竟当场气绝过去，一动再也不动了。

赵震一惊：“死了？！”他顿时慌了，出发之前王俊凯特地吩咐要留活口，哪里知道这玩意竟然半点也扛不住，当着家主的面死了！他冷汗刷地就下来了，当即跪下请罪，“手下办事不力，请家主责罚！”

王俊凯敛着眼眸，默然半晌。

赵震伏在地上，天生体热的他居然感到阵阵的寒意，他不敢抬头看家主的神色，更不敢有半句辩解。

“罢了，回家吧。”王俊凯站起身，向门外走去。他没有发话，赵震便不敢起来，只规规矩矩跪着。王俊凯走到他眼前，停下来，淡淡道：“赵震，你这毛手毛脚的毛病再不改改，小心我把你的手剁了喂狗。”

赵震松了一口气，家主还会训他的话，那说明他这双手暂时是保住了。可没等他一口气喘匀，胸口就挨了一踹，身体被踹出几米，喉咙里随之溢出甜腥。

周慎收回脚，目光里不含任何情感，看他的眼神几乎像在看一个死物。

王俊凯瞥了赵震一眼：“回去等家法吧。”

等王俊凯离开，小弟们才敢上前，七手八脚扶起赵震。赵震神情阴鹜，像是要吃人，“周慎……”

漫漫长夜已经到了尾声，世界一片雪白。

不久后，各家便收到了消息——金鱼帮吃了熊心豹子胆派人行刺王家家主，于是当天就被王家屠了个干净，生意也被吞了。

以和为贵的王俊凯对周慎说：“和气生财的道理他们怎么就是不懂。”他一只手背托着下巴，神色似笑非笑，像只餍足的猫儿。

周慎盯着他，喉结无可抑制地上下滚动了一下。

连续好几日的降雪，王俊凯畏冷，越发不爱动，加上又受了枪伤，干脆几天也不愿出门，金鱼帮的交接事项全丢给陈礼打理，他只在重要事项上把关。美名其曰养伤，事实上周慎知道他的伤早好了，不过是怕冷，人也懒散起来罢了。

午后的雪光穿过窗子，王俊凯裹在被子里，还沉沉地睡着。期间尽职尽责的管家上来过一回，轻轻地唤醒他去用餐，王俊凯闻声微微睁眼，长长的睫毛还低低地垂着，宛如烟雾轻软地遮掩着眸子，然而不过几秒他又敛上了眼眸，翻身再次睡去。

神色冷得跟冰块似的的周慎杵在一边，管家也不敢再次唤醒自家家主，只好委屈巴巴地走了。

这一觉睡到半夜，王俊凯叫饿意闹醒了，他坐起来，因为睡了太长时间的缘故，嗓子有些发干，不由得低低地咳了几声，“周慎。”他轻轻唤了一声，声音有些喑哑，音量也不大。

几秒后周慎便推门而入，静静地看着他。

王俊凯低声说：“过来，给我倒杯水。”

周慎倒了杯温水给他，王俊凯接过喝了几口，喉咙得到温水的浸润，顿时舒服不少，他把杯子还给周慎，“去给我弄点吃的来。”

周慎接过杯子，随手往后一丢，暗夜里响起一道清脆的破碎声。王俊凯眉头一皱，来不及训斥，已经被周慎猛地压倒，唇舌被堵了个严实。周慎这人接起吻来也生猛得紧，捏着王俊凯的下巴逼他张嘴，吮吸够了他口中的甘甜汁液，舌头便不管不顾地闯进去，搅得人唇舌都要融化，王俊凯朦朦胧胧地半睁眼睛，眸子里已经一片水光淋漓，他鼻腔里轻轻哼了一声，气息乱得接近煽情。

周慎紧紧地压着这具纤细柔软的躯体，像是怕他逃走或者消失。他想要更贴近，更真实，本能驱使着他，几乎将他逼疯，他几近粗暴地撕毁王俊凯身上的睡衣，边啃吻他的嘴，边用手掌在细腻的肌肤上逡巡摩挲，力道之大，以至于所到之处留下了绯红色的痕迹。

王俊凯似乎是突然清醒，猛地将他推开，抬手就要抽他耳光，结果被他稳稳地抓住手腕，按在床单上。

两人呼吸俱乱，喘息着对视。

周慎低着头，直勾勾地盯着身下的人，绯红的眼尾，水光潋滟的眸子里盛着怒气，柔软的唇被吻得略微红肿，微微张开，露出白玉般的齿贝。不看还好，这一看，猛火直蹿下腹，身下某个部位立刻硬如烫铁。两人下身紧紧贴在一起，这样的变化王俊凯几乎是立刻就深刻感受到了，他脸色越发难看，冷冷地道：“滚下去。”

“滚？”周慎几乎要笑了，从牙缝里挤出这个字，眼睛里烧着火，“我他妈就不滚。”他低下头，在王俊凯颈侧狠狠咬了一口。王俊凯瞬间吃痛，身体不由得一缩，随即感到被咬住的地方渗出温热的液体，他闷哼出声，“痛…！”他用力地推开周慎的脑袋，恼怒得吐脏字，“别他妈跟狗一样！”

周慎舔了舔犬齿，紧紧盯着他，眼神晦暗不明，“你的血，是甜的。”

王俊凯抿了抿唇，周慎没错过他眼里里一闪而逝的恐惧，他轻声说：“周慎，下去好不好？我给你找别人。”

不怪王俊凯害怕，两人的第一次实在太糟糕了，周慎那天完全失了控，换了各种姿势，乐此不疲地折腾他，他平生第一次求饶，哭得嗓子发哑，反而叫周慎越发激动，像是恨不得当场吞食他的血肉。翌日醒来他全身疼痛，浑身上下没一块好皮，连带着好几天都下不来床，他简直气得想宰了周慎煲狗肉汤。

但是，狗这种生物，一旦尝了鲜便不可能再忘怀，他总要想尽办法吃第二次第三次，何况在体力比拼上，不要说发疯状态的周慎，就是他没疯，王俊凯也毫无胜算。

周慎瞧见他的惧意，扯唇一笑，眼里泛着残忍的光，“不好，我就要艹你。”他低头亲吻缀在瓷白肌肤上的艳红伤口，炙热的气息烫得王俊凯耳尖发红，周慎低哑着声音说：“这是你应该给我的。”

躲是躲不过了，王俊凯浑身绷紧，纤细的手指紧紧地揪住身下的床单，紧张地盯着他的一举一动，“你要是再敢弄疼我……”

周慎衔着他的耳尖，含含糊糊道：“我不仅要弄疼你，我还要艹哭你。”然后在王俊凯发作之前，猛地扯掉他的睡裤，隔着最后一层薄薄的布料将滚烫的物事紧紧贴了上去，那样的尺寸和热意立刻吓得王俊凯不敢说话了，他紧紧抿住嘴唇，已经害怕得想逃跑。

周慎低着头，手掌贴着他纤细的腰肢，慢慢地往下，“你知道，我什么时候心跳最快吗？”

王俊凯被他摸得头皮发麻，他闭了闭眼，“杀人的时候。”

“错。”周慎龇牙一笑，凑在王俊凯的耳畔轻声说：“是在脱掉你内裤的时候。”

王俊凯浑身颤了一下，眼底湿润。他感到周慎的手指勾住了他内裤的边缘，慢慢地往下拉，周慎故意将这个过程拖得漫长，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他最私密的地方，那样的眼神太过滚烫，他不得不配合地抬起腿，任由周慎扯掉那条内裤。只是仍旧觉得难堪，他侧开脸，咬着牙骂：“磨磨唧唧的，你是不行吗？”

周慎抓起他的手，贴在自己的心脏处，问：“跳得快吗？”

强健有力的心跳就在手掌下震动，王俊凯眨了眨眼，眼尾洇湿，漫着雾气，像是茫然一般看着他，周慎吻了吻他湿润的眼尾，说：“你看，我的心跳被你掌控。”

王俊凯失神半晌，才缓缓地点头，“没错。”

周慎接下来没有再说话，将他的双腿分开，在最脆弱最细嫩的大腿内侧留下一串牙印，叫人疼痒难耐，王俊凯很快就受不住了，腿根止不住发抖，发出小声的呜咽，双手插进他的头发里，像是要抗拒，又像是在催促，然后身子猛地一拱，半晌都没了声息——周慎的手指探进了他的体内，没有留给他太多喘息的机会，在紧窄的甬道里翻搅了几下，随即将手抽回，挺着腰将更大的物事坚定地推了进去。

王俊凯脸色的血色褪得一干二净，久久没有出声，好半天才缓过劲来，颤着声音，“你……给我轻点……”

周慎喘着气，没有说话，他感到湿热的软肉紧紧吸着他。春色的泥沼要将他吞噬，而他心甘情愿。

他很早就知道，能让他心甘情愿死掉的人只有一个。能让他恨意涌动，恨不得弄死的人也只有一个。

王俊凯压根不知道自己哪里惹了他，周慎发起疯，疾风骤雨般顶弄他，像是要把他弄死在床上。王俊凯浑身软成一滩春水，毫无反抗之力，他经受不住要哭，呜咽着求他慢点,“周慎，周慎，你慢点！”结果换来猛烈的吻，最后一点哀求也被尽数吞进肚子。

周慎不知疲倦地他侵犯柔软的穴口，常常是浅浅地抽出，又深深地插入，王俊凯数次被送上云巅，又被推进地狱，几乎想就此死去，他被磨得直哭。不知过了多久，埋在体内的东西跳了一下，王俊凯身子一瞬间绷紧，他哑着声音求周慎，“别在里面……”

周慎却仿若未闻，下一秒就尽数灌在他的身体里，他被激得脚趾都蜷起来，浑身发烫。

两人久久没有说话。隔了一会，周慎睁开眼，说：“再来一次。”

王俊凯怕得腿都软了，他抓着周慎的手臂求他，“不要了，我受不了了。”

周慎坚定地说：“再来一次，这次慢一点。”他把王俊凯的身子翻过来，就着浊白的液体，慢慢地将自己送了进去，还真放缓了速度，像是消遣一般缓缓地抽插。

王俊凯半张侧脸埋在被子里，深深地喘息。直到一场漫长的性事终于结束，天边也泛起了微光，他已经连动一动手指的力气都没有了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

一场昏天暗地的翻搅，王俊凯意识也昏沉，迷迷糊糊里，感到周慎温热的嘴唇落在他脸颊上。

周慎说：“你哭得好厉害。”

王俊凯睁开眼睛，茫然地看着眼前的人，疑惑地轻轻嗯了一声，带着轻微的哭腔。

周慎不知道为什么想到了水，想到了雨后的天空，灰蓝的云雾在苍穹弥漫，背后隐隐透着亮光，空气里是清甜的水的滋味。他舍不得拂开遮掩光亮的云雾，只愿与溢满水汽的空气一同消散。

王俊凯茫然睁着漫着水的眸子，迟了好几拍才反应过来，眉头轻轻蹙起，他抱怨，声音里是他自己也没发现的奶声奶气，“因为你把又我弄疼了。”

周慎默默地盯着他的嘴唇，忽然扳住他的下巴，吻了上去。

“唔……”王俊凯皱着眉，不胜其烦，手软脚软的状态下又拿他无可奈何，只能张开嘴任其索取。

等了半天，仍不见周慎丝毫有停下的迹象，反而手掌又不老实在大腿内侧抚摸，王俊凯心里一紧，赶紧艰难地躲开脸，“够了，”他喘息着吐出两个字，在对方追上来之前，勉强拿出家主的气势来，“我很累了，抱我去洗澡。”

周慎见状只好停下，起身将他抱到浴室清洗。

花洒里的热水落下，浴室里很快就热气腾腾的，瞧什么都隔着水雾，王俊凯由着周慎帮自己清理，他垂着小脑袋，已经有些昏昏欲睡。周慎关了水，忽然扣住他的手，按在了墙上，王俊凯瞬间吓得清醒，以为他还要来一次，正要训斥，周慎却将脑袋埋在他的颈窝，安静地呆了好一会，那样子像极了某种大型犬。

“我常常在想，我的归处在哪里。”这话虽听着悲哀，周慎语气却极其冷淡。

他只是在陈述，剥离了情感色彩。

七情六欲是用来形容万物之灵的人类，王俊凯却确信这个男人最本质的深处绝无那般玲珑七窍一般的情感结构。或者一开始不存在，或者最终被自己阴差阳错毁了。

隔着肌骨和皮囊，即使靠得再近，也无法真正地拥抱对方。

或许在外人看来二者不过饲主与走狗，王俊凯却深切地明白，这不过是靠近得过分危险、偏偏末尾只剩一场虚无的关系。可他热衷危险，不计回报，还要勾起眼尾，笑意里蕴着明媚和登天的胆儿，“你的归处，当然在我这里。连尸体也要埋在我脚下。”

周慎点头说，“也对，这是你欠我的。”

洗过澡，王俊凯也没剩几丝力气了，指使周慎把床单换好，便一头栽在柔软的床铺里，沉沉睡去。

周慎站在床边，静静地看他。王俊凯醒时见过许多污秽的猩红与鲜活的死亡，可睡相却仿佛牛奶一般纯白，密密匝匝的眼睫垂着，轻轻吻在白净的肌肤上。因为刚洗过澡的缘故，浅色的唇也有了血色，脸颊上浮起浅浅的绯红，柔软的黑发散在额前，他侧躺着，手指松松起蜷着，放在在脸蛋边，从腰到胯部是一段山水写意勾成的线条，那是少年人自难察觉的曼妙曲线，与生俱来、无知无识之间散发着魅惑，少年人的身体像是缺乏安全感一般稍稍蜷着，他柔软如蔷薇花瓣。

周慎看了一会，替他盖好被子后离开了房间。

他的主人多娇贵，是露水浇灌长成的蔷薇。他遇见他却在一个肮脏污浊的街道，脏兮兮的小孩四处尖叫疯跑，醉鬼骂骂咧咧推开要掏他口袋的小孩，一路东倒西歪，脚下一绊就跌在了生了苍蝇的生活废料堆里。墙边的水沟里积了水，生了菌，成了深碧浓绿的颜色，而其间仍浮沉着黄黑色的杂质。周慎倚靠在那堵墙，直愣愣地看着从街道中心穿行而过的黑色车体。

那时候的周慎，与生活在这条街道的所有人一样，从出生起就害了贫穷的重病，永远衣不蔽体，永远饥肠辘辘，眼睛里蒙了深重的阴影，从未见识过光明。

他的母亲在当地唯一的歌舞俱乐部里当脱衣舞娘，贫穷和疾病压垮了她的脊梁，摧毁她的身体，她在简陋得近乎拙劣的舞台中心扭动，在苍白的灯光里，一遍遍展示她本该秘藏于己的身体，在男人们充了血的哄叫声里，把廉价的布料一件件褪下，直到所有的尊严也被践踏泥中。尔后靠出卖身体换取的薄薄的一小叠钞票也将被父亲夺走，母亲的哭声被压抑在父亲的拳头和棍棒之下，成了沉闷到深渊的回响。

那束灯光是周慎此生所见的最明亮的人造光源，却胜过了所有的黑暗。他从未见识过光明。

周慎没有朋友，更没有所谓的消息渠道，因此直到那双锃亮的小皮鞋踏到这片土地上，人们三三两两凑在一块窃窃私语，他还不知道这片街区已经易了主。

漆黑的车门被拉开，那个少年踏到这片土地上，他看着不过十二三岁的模样，刚下了车立刻皱起眉，白白嫩嫩的小脸上明明白白写着不适应。

他环视了一周，神色已经恢复淡漠。那时的他，衣着华贵，年岁刚步入青春期，却已经通身的气派，像闪着寒光的刀，漂亮而凛冽。

是的，那时的王俊凯年纪更小，却要更冷。

周慎悄悄地往墙上贴，下意识地收紧呼吸，像是怕自己呼出的气体污染了空气一般，眼睛却紧紧地盯着那个少年的一举一动。只见少年招了招手，高大的随从立即俯首听命，少年侧过脸去，对随从说了几句话，随从郑重地点头。吩咐完了，他便回到车上，随从恭敬地关上车门，跟着上了车。车子发动，转眼便消失在了街道远处。

周慎这才想起来呼吸，街道的嘈杂人声纷繁涌来，他好像做了一个极其短暂而瑰丽的梦，梦境里有雪。

他从未见识过光明。地处赤道，终年无雪的贫穷街区，他却预见性一般感知了雪，和阳光下炫目的雪光。他在回家的路上拾到了一片玻璃，他想透过阳光看它，反而失手划伤了自己，留下好大一道血口子。

周慎摊开手掌，好几年的时光逝去，那道伤疤也远遁消失。

除了他自己，没有任何人知道，他做过一场怎样的梦。那是他此生唯一的秘密，他将要带到坟墓里。

王俊凯浑身酸痛地醒来，已经是早餐时间。管家将餐车推来，王俊凯坐在床沿，脸色不太好看，他扫了一眼今天的早餐，语气已经有些恶劣：“怎么没有狗肉汤？”

管家一个哆嗦，“您您您要是想吃……”周慎凉凉的目光扫过来，管家顿时声音都梗了一下。

王俊凯看了周慎一眼，用手指梳了一下凌乱的发丝，神情冷酷，“不想吃，下去吧。”

管家赶紧利索地退出来，他有些犯愁，琢磨着家主今天心情为何如此恶劣，路过走廊的窗户，偶然往外一望，周慎养的那条大狗正甩着舌头在雪地中撒丫子疯跑，溅起一道道的碎雪。

管家忽然开始为它的命运担忧起来。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

要说周慎这个人，在这个家的地位确实令人为难。说他是看门狗吧，似乎还不够——家主的饮食起居不知何时起也成了他的职责之一。从管家被雇到这个家开始，他就兢兢业业，精心打理家主的贴身事务，可是突然有一天他就莫名其妙被挤开了。

管家仍旧记得那个极其莫名的早晨，那时上代家主刚逝世不久，周慎也刚到这个家不久。管家一如往常准时到家主房门口，举起手，还没碰到门板呢，门突然刷地一下被拉开了，露出周慎面无表情的脸。

那一刻管家不由得瞪眼，心想这家伙怎么在主卧里。哪知那家伙先开了口，他沉声说：“这里没你事。”说完立刻便要关门，管家并不肯，急忙抵住门板，周慎不过一个外人，他的话算不得话，何况看不到家主，管家实在安不下心，他一时失了风度大喊：“等等！”

“福伯，”里头传来一声低低的咳嗽，是王俊凯的声音，不知为何较之往日格外的沙哑，“我没事，你下去吧。”

“您病了吗？要不要给您请医生过来？”福伯仍是着急，还想抻头往里看，可周慎看都不看他一眼，干脆把门一推，砰地一声隔绝了他的视线。

也是从那天起，再没人能近得了王俊凯的身。福伯的日常工作锐减，可他没为这份清闲感到快活，反而有些郁闷，周慎是个什么玩意儿呢，哪里比得上专业家政人员出身的自己？！可是吧，家主居然就这么纵容着周慎，他于是也不敢公开说些什么，至多拿幽幽的眼神在周慎身上瞟来瞟去。

福伯不知道的是，王俊凯一开始确实受不了周慎，周慎毫无伺候人的天赋，尤其领带系得一塌涂地，王俊凯一看情势不对，赶紧一巴掌挥开他的手，“周慎！你在打死结吗？！”

周慎很无辜，“我看那个老头就是这样系的。”

王俊凯不可思议，“你怎么看的？”他不愿浪费时间，推开周慎，“不会就换人，去把福伯叫上来。”

周慎迅速捉住他的手，挑着眉问：“你敢？”

王俊凯的眼尾浸着微微的凉意，他盯住周慎看了一会，道：“你最好学得够快。”

周慎怎么能学得不快呢。他十五岁那年就被人从战火纷乱的街道捡出来，再塞进地狱里，有人教他地狱的生存法则，没要多久他便学会了。头顶悬着尖刀，脚下踩着熔岩，每一步都血肉淋漓。那样的生活，比起活着，死亡要甜美数倍。可心头撕开的那道裂口，没有结痂，反而凝着雪，心门一推，里头落着雪，那雪绵长，永恒，终年瑰丽纯白。

“我学得很快。”周慎握住了王俊凯的肩膀，一步一步将他推在更衣镜上。直至整个身体都背靠着更衣镜，王俊凯才抬头，面无表情地看着他，“你在做什么？”

周慎低下头，解开他揪成一团的领带，尝试重新系好，“你会逃跑。”

“我不会。”王俊凯将手覆在他的手上，“我从来没有逃跑。”

周慎停下了动作，盯着他的手。他好像永远留在了少年时期，即使成年的了，骨架不见也增宽增厚，反而每一处骨骼都一如既往的纤细，仿佛露水浇灌成的剔透花枝，娇贵脆弱，似乎只稍稍用力就能轻易折断。周慎掌住了他的手，那只纤细的手顿时被整个包在他手掌中，少年的皮肤微凉，触感细腻，让人纵生出千百种柔情错觉。周慎闭了闭眼，他说：“永远都不要逃跑，否则——”他俯在少年的耳边，轻轻吐了几个字。王俊凯的眼眸一瞬间震颤，很快又恢复了平静，他饶有兴致地盯着周慎，然后用力一扯他的衣领，强迫他低头，两个人吻在一起。

玫瑰的香气与血腥味一同弥漫开来。

那是王俊凯唯一一次主动亲吻他，骄矜高贵的一个吻。

大雪洋洋洒洒数日，终于有了收敛的意味，等王俊凯用过早餐，天空已经开始放晴，窗棂放进了微凉的阳光。周慎替他更衣，系领带的时候，看到白嫩的脖颈上印着鲜红的牙印，只觉得心情莫名舒畅。王俊凯往镜子里一看，脸色立刻沉了下去，他伸手盖住那个牙印，“以后不准咬，听到没有？”

周慎淡定道：“看我心情。”

只有在这方面周慎无论如何都不肯服从，狗脾气一样难训。王俊凯瞪他一眼，他确实有些恼火，可抵不住桃花眼里流光水滟，这一眼只叫人觉得嗔中带怒，傲里藏娇，无论如何也让人怕不起来。周慎难得一笑，领带系好之时，指尖无意识地擦过一小片滑腻的肌肤。

饭后王俊凯到书房处理文件。时值腊月下旬，也离王俊凯的叔父王景的生日近了，按往年，是王景在自家召开生日宴会，家主依照礼节送上礼物，赏面参宴即可。管家福伯也正为这事忙活着呢，挑了几样礼物，还没拿定主意，便拿着礼单来问家主的意见，王俊凯接过一看，不知为何浮现些许冰凉的笑意。

“这几样都没什么问题，你看着挑就行，”王俊凯放下礼单，然后微微一笑，“依我看，叔父过生日这么隆重的场合不如在主宅办吧。我还这样年轻，事事都还得仰仗他呢。这样吧，你派人去问问叔父那边的意见。”

福伯有些惊异，犹豫着，“您是说就在这边办？”

“没错。”

福伯办事效率自然是没得挑的，下午很快就带了王景回复过来，“恭敬不如从命”。彼时王俊凯正拉着周慎跟他下象棋，听了这话挑了挑眉，便向福伯吩咐：“既然这样，你就去置办吧。”

福伯称是，偷偷瞄了一眼棋盘，周慎那边的红子都快被厮杀尽了，只吊着一口气在那儿苟延残喘。福伯正心中暗乐，忽见家主把棋盘整个一转，红方便到了自己那边，就着红方的残局开始下。

福伯吃了一惊，随暗自感叹一声，退到门口的时候，听到家主似是抱怨的一句：“这都能输啊。”

他想，周慎何德何能呢。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

福伯第一次见到周慎，是在家主的卧室里。

他被摇铃唤醒，匆匆披上衣服，只来得及看了眼窗外——月还未残，晨曦还被含在夜幕之后。他疾步小跑，上到主卧来，推开门，第一眼见到的却是个陌生的男人，那时福伯还不知道周慎叫周慎，他把这名闯入者定义为某种兽类，比如潜行在夜间的孤狼。

眼神叫人胆寒。

周慎光裸着上身，坐在床边，缓慢而专注地擦拭着手中的枪，甚至看都没看福伯一眼。福伯心惊，往他身后一看，只见自家家主躺在床上，身上盖着被子，不知是熟睡还是昏迷了，脸色异样地嫣红，黑色的发垂下来，遮掩了眉眼。

福伯几乎要喊出来：“你……你是谁？！对家主做了什么？！”

周慎终于肯抬眼看他，“你最好别叫太大声。”

若是把王俊凯养的那些废物招来了，收拾起来还得费一阵功夫，想想就麻烦。

一阵夜风闯进来，薄纱般的窗帘微微摆动。

福伯这才注意到窗户碎了，星星点点的玻璃掉落在地，折射着冰冷的光。

这个人是破窗而入的！

眼看着福伯就要喊人，周慎啧了一声，一枪打在他脚边，饶是装了消音器，这一枪气势未减，携带着死亡的讯号轰在福伯脚边，火星飞溅，生生把他吓得腿一软。

“我说了别叫，”周慎冷冷道，“你主子没死，但你最好找个医生过来，否则他就要被高烧烧傻了。”

福伯心有余悸，他咬牙，“我去叫医生，但请你离开，我无法信任你。”

周慎看了他一眼，“废话别这么多，办点事都办不利索就换个人。”

福伯思想斗争了一番，确认这个人似乎真的不会伤害家主，心一狠转身下楼去请医生了。

不知是不是难受得紧，床上的人发出一声模糊的低吟，梦呓似的咕哝：“周慎……”

周慎回头看他。

那人眉头紧锁，脸色灿若云霞，让人轻易联想到桃花瓣，轻薄而脆弱，轻轻吹一下就要四散。

这人煞是奇怪，睡着的时候永远像孩子般纯白无辜，偏偏他清醒时完全相反。

周慎的脸颊泛起一阵刺痛。

那是前夜被王俊凯赏的一个巴掌，到现在还隐隐作痛。

那时月亮刚升起，周慎趁着守卫交接的短短间隙，潜入了这家府邸，整个过程都很顺利，几乎如入无人之境，他在屋顶伺机，书房的灯灭了之后，移动到主卧的位置，攀住钢索，撞破窗子，闯进了卧室。

那人也正好开门进来，他披着一件灰色的开衫毛衣，淡色的唇抿着，桃花眼微微睁大了，还来不及生成情绪。

月光裹住飞溅的的玻璃碎片，水珠一般溅落。

月光被砸碎了。

王俊凯的瞳孔里倒映着闯入者的身影，他来不及确认，周慎速度太快，已经欺身而上，扣住他的肩膀猛地一拧，他被迫背过身去，双手被钳在身后，脖子上抵上了一把枪。

整个过程不过几息的功夫。

王俊凯嗅到熟悉的气息，瞳孔猛地一缩，“周慎？！”

周慎说：“好久不见，王俊凯。”

王俊凯看着地面，暗红金纹的真丝地毯恍如血色铺开，格外妖冶。

纵使处在弱势，王俊凯未见慌乱，甚至有心情评价周慎的行为：“你的动静太大了。”——保镖不多几时就会上来。

“你总有办法。”

“你用枪对着我，却叫我想办法，未免太任性。”

冰冷的枪口贴着他的细腻肌肤微微摩挲，让人微微发颤，“可惜我连人性都没有。”

“真吓人。”王俊凯叹息，“那么，放开我的手，让我打个电话总可以吧？”

周慎将他推到电话前，松开了他的一只手。

王俊凯揭起床头柜上的话筒，接通了保镖的通讯工具，“不必过来。没有事。窗子？不知道，天上掉陨石了吧。”说完后他将电话挂掉，笑吟吟地回头：“满意吗？”

周慎点头，“还可以。”他盯着王俊凯的身子，发现他依旧如此纤细，恍如当年年少。

王俊凯低声问：“所以你来做什么？”

“当然是来杀你。”周慎漫不经心地应答他，视线从他柔软洁白的耳廓一路下滑，经过修长细腻的天鹅颈，最后停落在他小巧挺翘的臀部。

王俊凯看不见背后的人的动作，笑着问：“酬金很高吗？”

周慎唔了一声，“很高。”

“我可以给你更多。”

“我不太需要。”

“可是如果你想，你早就可以杀了我。你在想什么？”

“在想一件我想了很久的事。”

“是什么？”

周慎贴着他的耳廓，“先奸后杀。”

电话就在王俊凯的眼前，他还有一只手没被控制。他伸手，却连话筒都没碰到，他整个人已经呈跪趴状被重重压在地毯上。气尚未喘匀，没来得及开口，一只手猛地捂住了他的嘴，粗糙的枪茧刮过娇嫩的肌肤，一阵刺疼。

周慎在他身后冷冷地道：“你还是别叫了，一会有你叫的。”

王俊凯如同一只被捕获的白天鹅，猎人冰冷的刀锋隔着薄薄的肌肤，随时可以切断他的咽喉。

他放弃了抵抗，咬着牙忍受衣物被剥落的羞耻感。

他早就料想过，若是落到周慎手里，定没有好果子吃，只是没想到会是这种方式。

少年的身子如同未经践踏的初雪，粗糙的手掌偏要拨乱这冬季的第一场雪，从纤细流畅的小腿一路抚摸至娇嫩的大腿内侧，而后，打开了他的身体。

王俊凯被逼出一声闷哼。

没有前戏，如同野兽的交媾。

第一场发生在地毯上，直到雪白的臀尖被撞红，红白交错的液体从幼嫩的腿间滑落，方才止休。

明明深秋，王俊凯的身子却冒着热意，他在流汗，细密的露水从剔透嫣红的肌肤底下冒出来，瑰丽如湿漉漉的海棠，却比之海棠更馥郁，如兰如茉，烈香涌动着，几欲醉人。

王俊凯没有出声，连闷哼也不曾有，咬着牙忍受一场酷刑，视野一阵阵的晃荡，身下的地毯如同浪潮，一阵一阵地将他推远又拉近，他多次惊疑自己是否就在烈火永生的地狱边缘。

周慎按着他的身体，不知疲倦，亦无言。

可他知道他的怒气。

王俊凯抓着身下的丝毯，颤抖着问：“够、够了吧？”

回应他的是第二场粗暴的性交，不知是不是适应了他的身体，周慎比第一次更持久。漫长的疾风暴雨，叫人无法招架，王俊凯已无多余的气力支撑，浑身都在发抖，他断断续续地央求周慎：“好了吧？真的……很疼……”

周慎顿了一下，冷冷地吐出两个字：“闭嘴。”

王俊凯没再说话，身子软着，任他折腾。原本还能不出声，可身上的人不知疲倦地侵犯他，软嫩敏感的内壁被粗暴地进出，五脏六腑都要被搅碎，他揪着丝毯，五指都泛白，终于叫这场漫长的性事折磨得忍不住哭出来，起先没什么声息，渐渐地就泄出喘息和断断续续的呜咽，格外的可怜。“不要做了……”他发出像小猫般的哭腔，又轻又细，哀求他。

也不知那句话如何触动了周慎，他突然狠狠地弄了王俊凯几下，释放在了他身子里，烫得人浑身发颤，一时间只有粗重的喘息。

王俊凯不确定周慎喜欢把人弄哭的坏毛病是不是就是在那个时候养成的，从此以后他在床上格外乐衷于折腾人，不哭不算完，十分让人讨厌。

周慎有短暂的失神，王俊凯趁机将他推开。周慎并未阻挡，任他将自己推到在地，然后骑在了自己的身上。

他们才算看清彼此的脸，暖色的灯光里，王俊凯的神情冷得像冰雪。

周慎不由自主地要伸手去碰他的脸，被王俊凯挥开，然后他扬起手，给了周慎一耳光。

周慎怀疑他从始至终没有反抗就是为了留着这点力气扇自己，蓄足了气力，加上怒气，毫无保留的一记耳光，倒真叫人脸颊有一瞬的生疼。

这小子以前教训人的时候就喜欢扇人耳光，专下人面子那种。

周慎盯着他，扯唇一笑，眼神却阴鹜异常。

“做了这么久，解气了没有？”王俊凯俯视他，冷冷地问。

仿佛刚刚哭惨了的人不是他一般。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

周慎扣住他的腰，翻身再次将他压在身下，扳住他的下巴，仔仔细细地看着这张脸。

王俊凯被压制得动弹不能，微微蹙着眉，仿佛有风雪散不去，周慎解读出伤感的意味，他一瞬间心窒。

周慎哑着声音：“这不怪我，是你抛下我在先。”

王俊凯抿着唇，并未说话，目光里有冷意。

手指落在他光滑细腻的侧脸，周慎面无表情地说：“你明知道的，你可以对我做任何事，唯独不能抛下我，我以为这是我们之间的共识。”

王俊凯冰冷地道：“那不是我的自主意愿。”

“可那是既定事实。”

王俊凯沉默了一会，扯着唇凉凉地笑道：“如今你又想怎样呢？”

周慎丈量这个人的肌骨，手下的肌肤细腻温润，是温热的。可他微微歪着脑袋，冰雪雕就的五官终年不透喜色，即使勾唇笑着，凉意也散不开，叫人心口被夜里的凉风侵袭着，不好受。

那颗玲珑的心脏，只怕是被冰霜封存着，谁都触不到。

周慎并未理会王俊凯的话，只是沉默地将手下滑，放在他心脏的位置。

王俊凯微微一颤。他身上的衣衫凌乱，大半的肩膀光裸着，纤直的锁骨向领口里延伸，身体颤动时，略显锋锐的线条随着呼吸微微起伏，月华落进窗子，揉进些许的柔情。

周慎另一手撑在他耳边，低头贴上他的嘴唇。

隔着柔软的衣料，隔着温热的血肉，那颗心脏徒然加快，震颤着自己的掌心。宛如玫瑰的绽放，血液的流动轨向被他捕捉。

周慎终于满意了。

再次被摆弄的时候，他仍旧没有抵抗，双腿被抬起打开，直到软嫩的腿根被咬出血，他才难耐似的轻哼一声，仰着脸喘息，绯红色的雾气浮现在他脸颊上，他看不清一切，后来才知道自己在落泪，水雾模糊了视线。碎了的窗子有风闯进来，微凉的夜风触及肌肤，扫在沁着汗的湿热肌肤上，他微微打了个冷战。

他抓着周慎的手，执着于问他：“你消气了吗？”

那只沁着湿意的手又软又烫，周慎看了一眼，并未回应，只是反握住他的手，低着头，把自己顶进他的身体里。

王俊凯于是被折腾得语不成调，喘息细碎，眼眸虽然睁着，但已失去焦距，只能隔着云雾看着身上的人。

周慎黑发黑眸，抿着唇，即使在情事中也神情严肃。王俊凯微微出神，眼前的人仿佛与当年那个神情冷漠的少年在一瞬间重叠。

鬓角的汗顺着周慎的下巴滑落，滴落在王俊凯的锁骨上。

周慎扣住了他的脸颊，问他：“你在出神什么？”

王俊凯茫然地眨了一下眼，“我在想你以前。”

周慎猛地挺了进去，逼出一声尾音潮湿的呻吟，宛如猫叫。

挺进太过激烈，王俊凯脑中一瞬间接近空白，只能失神地抓着他肩膀喘息，绯色从肌肤底下漫出来，整个人湿淋淋的，浸在水中的桃花一般，艳丽又潮湿。周慎盯着他，忽然停了下来，握住了他毫无反应的前面，“为什么没反应？”

王俊凯微微回神，含着水光的眼尾扫了他一眼，“你来试试就知道为什么没反应了。”

他浑身又酸又痛，被进入的时候除了疼痛，只有说不出的酸麻和怪异感，总而言之与快感无关，他估摸着周慎打定了主意要折磨他，等结束之后他非得打断周慎的腿不可，打断之后往笼子里一锁，这辈子都别想出去了。

王俊凯这么想着，微微眯起眼，神色似是不虞。

周慎说：“你在想什么不好的事。”

王俊凯哼笑一声，“废话别这么多。弄好了赶紧拔出去。”

周慎便不再说话，抬高了他的腿，慢慢地压了进去。

王俊凯体质本身就弱，被折腾一晚上，又受了凉风，等后半夜结束的时候，渐渐就烧了来，意识已经陷入混沌。他迷迷糊糊里被抱到床上，觉察身边的床铺一轻，对方似乎要离开，他反射似的抓住对方的手，“不准走。”

他双眸半阖，隔着半垂的细密睫毛，那双桃花眼仿若被打磨过的珠光一般朦胧。

周慎并不能确认王俊凯是否还清醒，于是没有说话。

“听到没有？”王俊凯彻底睁开了眼，眼底一片冰冷。

他抓着周慎的手使了狠劲，粉润的指甲泛白。

周慎低头瞧着那只柔软秀气的手，那点力气对他来说与挠痒无异。

他单膝跪在床上，亲吻那只手，“是。”

王俊凯闻言微微点头，侧过脑袋，脸颊陷在柔软的枕头里，彻底失去了意识，入睡时仍旧不安，眉尖总是微微蹙着。

他梦到了从前。

大概与周慎的重逢勾起了回忆，纷杂晦涩的梦境裹挟着遥远的从前席卷而来，关于那座热带港口城市，关于咸涩气息的日光，关于少年时期的周慎。

“你是中国人？真少见。”王俊凯记得自己这么问。

少年被两个保镖按着双肩，跪身在地，垂着脑袋一言不发。

王俊凯用鞋尖勾起他的下巴，神色不善，“我问你话。”

少年被迫仰着下巴，面无表情，只是黑色的瞳孔极深，深似极远的夜空。

他终于微微摇头，“我不是。”因为变声期的缘故，声音喑哑。

王俊凯盯着他看了一会，“那怎么听得懂中文？”

少年并未回答，沉默而倔强。他不想承认来自那位失德父亲的血统。

王俊凯敛着眉目，也不知在想些什么。过了许久，才淡淡地道：“这个人留着吧。”

保镖出言立即阻止：“少爷，万万不可。这杂种手脚不干不净的，留在身边恐怕……”

王俊凯摆手，“不就是个笨小偷吗，没身手没脑子的，能成什么威胁。”他眯起了眼，“还是说你不信任我的判断。”

“不敢。”保镖低头，噤了声。

周慎惊诧，微微睁大了眼直视王俊凯，而那位漂亮的小少爷也正面无表情地看着他。紧接着下一秒，他胸口就挨了一脚，整个人被踹翻在地，他没来得及呼痛，漆黑的小皮鞋踏在他的胸膛，“从今天起，我是你的主人。”

王俊凯俯视他，日光把他细密的睫毛染成金色。

他神色倨傲，周慎仿佛目睹云顶的雪色，瞳孔一瞬间紧缩。

他说：“叫我主人。”

周慎呼吸困难。

如同被积雪淹没，冰冷纯白的雪堵住了口鼻。他一时间产生了幻觉，关于无尽的落雪和无边的纯白，他走不到尽头。

周慎在那一秒明白了，恐怕这一生他都将被锁在这片雪域里。

眼见对方许久无话，王俊凯皱起了眉，“怎么，不愿意？”

周慎听到自己沙哑的声音：“主人。”

整座城市被海风摇晃，日光过于耀眼。

那个漂亮的孩子微微一笑，像刚入手了新玩具般满意。

周慎在后来的日子里明白了，世界上所有的一切也不过是那个漂亮少爷眼中的玩具。

他只是一个太怕寂寞又不肯明说的孩子。

而自己，或许只是稍有些特殊的玩具之一。


End file.
